


Sangre y bilis

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene, Murder, Revenge, Russia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “¿Estarás de mi parte, Rodolphus?” “¿Vas a ir en Rusia, Rodolphus?” “¿Vas a matarlo, Rodolphus?”Sí, sí, sí. Era la única respuesta. Porque esos signos de interrogación eran mucho más falsos de lo que parecían a primera vista.





	Sangre y bilis

**Sangre y bilis**

Muerte. Muerte. Muerte.

Sólo sentía muerte a su alrededor, ni oía hablar de algo diferente durante esos días.

Por lo demás, como siempre.

Siempre había pensado de ser un hombre con una buena capacidad decisional, pero había pronto tenido que constatar que la suya sólo era una mísera ilusión.

No tenía el poder de decidir nada.

_“¿Estarás de mi parte, Rodolphus?” “¿Vas a ir en Rusia, Rodolphus?” “¿Vas a matarlo, Rodolphus?”_

Sí, sí, sí. Era la única respuesta. Porque esos signos de interrogación eran mucho más falsos de lo que parecían a primera vista.

No existía respuesta diferente que pudiera dar a Lord Voldemort.

Por una vez, al menos, podía alardear de haber recibido el orden personalmente. Muchas veces había delegado la tarea a Bellatrix, muchas veces se había visto dar directrices por la que, al menos en teoría, era su mujer.

Y ahora por su asqueroso costumbre de avalar todo lo que le decía el Señor Oscuro, que derivaba sólo por un terror común a todos los Mortífagos, se encontraba junto a su hermano en un lugar maravilloso, que pero insinuaba un misterio ocultado por los ojos de los mortales.

Moscú.

Un paraíso helado, atorado al siglo dieciocho, atorado al hambre, a la muerte, y a la destrucción.

Una risita le cruzó la cara cuando vio los ojos de los moscovitas.

Se giró hacia su hermano, parpadeando.

“¿No te pareces de estar a casa, Rabastan?” le preguntó, todavía sonriendo. El menor lo miró confundido, mirando a los transeúntes.

“¿Qué quieres decir?” preguntó él, frunciendo el entrecejo.

“Míralos. ¿Qué ves en ellos, sino el mismo terror que vaga en las mentes de un Mortífago? Son engendrados, exactamente como lo somos nosotros. Sólo que su amo no tiene contornos bien definidos.” suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Son esclavos del pasado, de la historia. En su mente todavía hay una memoria ancestral que habla de zares y rebeliones, de soviet y guerras de masacre.” siguió, como si estuviera contando algo a si mismo más que a su hermano, que seguía mirándolo asombrado.

Cuando Rodolphus dejó de hablar, siguieron caminando. Se encontraban en la Tverskaja, la calle principal de la ciudad, y ninguno de los dos podía evitar de notar el gris plomizo que filtraba desde todo en ese lugar, que se tratara de objetos o personas, animales o edificios.

Todo parecía falso, como si fuera destinado a desmoronarse al tocarlo, para volver a ser la ceniza de donde había surgido. Rodolphus no se sentía para nada cómodo, pero estaba demasiado temprano para la misión que tenían que llevar a cabo, aunque no hubiera rastro de sol para denunciar que fuera día y no una sombría y eterna noche.

Caminaron por los que le parecían una infinidad de kilómetros, vieron toda la ciudad convenciendo sí mismos y los demás que sólo eran simples turistas. Turistas que habían desafiado el hielo de los inviernos rusos, y que parecían ser ignaros de la nieve que caía sin parar, como si fuera parte de ellos, como si el hielo ni los tocara.

En vez, ambos los hermanos Lestrange lo sentían, de manera inusual, como si llegara desde dentro de ellos hasta alcanzar la piel. Habían experimentado el mismo hielo de manera mucho más sutil cuando estaban en la que apenas se podía llamar casa. El frio del horror, el frio de la muerte sin fin. El frio de su condición, que les había robado el corazón, haciéndolos títeres en las manos de Voldemort.

Como en ese caso.

Sólo que por una vez, Rodolphus había algo personal en lo que tenía que hacer. En las venas sentía fluir un veneno insaciable, que desde hace años ya le había devorado la sangre, quedándose a correr despacio dentro de él en espera de ese exacto momento. Rodolphus no estaba allí por devoción, por miedo, por deber ni por otra razón inútil.

Estaba allí para nutrir su venganza.

~

La noche había llegado, llevando consigo un frio mucho más punzante que Rodolphus pudiera imaginar.

Finalmente estaban donde debían estar, esperando de cometer el enésimo homicidio bajo la egida de la Marca Oscura, que ambos sentían quemar, como si se fortificara con sus propósitos, con el acto de fieldad por Voldemort.

Se miraron alrededor, mirando intensamente los trechos nevados del Zolotoje Kolsho, casi quisieran imprimir ese lugar en la mente, que iba a ser teatro de un crimen que, al menos por una vez, era justo cometer.

Les tuvo mucho tiempo y muchos hechizos para que frente a sus ojos se abriera solemne la entrada de Durmstrang, ocultada entre los raros árboles que un tiempo eran territorio de caza de los zares. Estaban en el epicentro de la historia rusa, allí donde el mal cobraba vida, mezclado con la cobardía que está en las manos de los a quien le gustaba demasiado utilizar su poder contra los que no tenían armas para defenderse.

Se Aparataron dentro del colegio, encendiendo ese instinto de ser casi invisibles que habían perfeccionado en el tiempo. Invisibles por el mundo de la Magia, invisibles entre las familias Purasangre, invisibles por el Señor Oscuro.

Y, Rodolphus tenía que admitirlo con sí mismo, él estaba invisible por su mujer también, cegada por la atracción de un poder que él nunca iba a igualar.

Los pasillos del colegio no eran mucho diferentes de la ciudad que lo alojaba.

Gris, fríos, desprovistos de señales de vida. A Rodolphus le recordaba un cementerio abandonado, donde el olor de muerte reinaba, junto al peso de fantasmas insatisfechos que no podían aceptar el fallecimiento.

Se fueron hacia los cuartos de Karkaroff, seguros que en esa hora de la noche no iban a ser vistos. Y, aunque hubiera ocurrido, algo en el aire les decía que nadie habría sido tan corajoso ni tonto de tratar de pararlos sin arriesgar el mismo destino que iba a pasar al director.

Cuando entraron en su estudio, lo encontraron sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados. Al verlos el hombre tembló, pero trató de controlar el instinto de huir, sabiendo bien que no iba a resolver nada escapándose. Por el contrario, habría hecho todo muy peor. Tomando despacio control de sí, hizo una sonrisa traviesa a los dos Mortífagos.

“¡Rodolphus! ¡Rabastan! ¡Qué lindo veros! ¿Qué os trajo aquí?” preguntó, en tono descarado, como si de verdad ignorara la razón porque los Lestranges estaban en Durmstrang. Rabastan levantó una ceja, mientras su hermano se acercó de modo amenazador a Karkaroff.

“Eres bueno a recitar, Igor, siempre lo fuiste.” siseó, retorciendo la cara en una mueca infernal. El hombre tragó, sintiendo el fin acercarse en paso siniestro.

“Rodolphus, anda... sabes bien lo que significa estar arrinconado, no pudo que...”

Rodolphus no lo dejó terminar. Le cogió el cuello, acercándose peligrosamente a su cara.

“No pudiste que vendernos todos al Wizengamot, ¡sólo para salvar tu inútil y asquerosa vida, Igor!” gritó rechinando los dientes, en un momento de rabia. Se recuperó pronto, dejándolo ir. Se giró, de manera de no estar obligado a mirarlo. “Sabías que iba a pagar el precio de tus culpas, tarde o temprano. Y el Señor Oscuro sabe exactamente como te has atrincherado detrás el horror desde cuando supiste qué había vuelto.” le explicó, tratando de retrasar el punto culminante, dejando así crecer el miedo en el corazón del hombre.

Veía todas esas pequeñas señas esparcirse implacables en él, y su alegría aumentaba. El temblor de las manos, el continuo parpadear, el sudor que empezaba a bañarle la frente a pesar del frio. Veía en él todo que había tenido que sufrir en espera de la sentencia que luego lo habría mandado sin dilaciones a Azkaban.

“Os ruego. Nadie sabe mejor que vosotros lo que significa quedarse a merced del Señor Oscuro. No quería tomar esas decisiones, fui obligado.” trató de explicarse el mago, que parecía más y más insignificante mientras los minutos pasaban.

Rodolphus miró a su hermano con aire sombrío. Veía que Rabastan empezaba a hesitar, que tenía una especie de empatía por Karkaroff, e imaginaba la razón.

Él nunca tendría que haber acabado en ese lugar, lleno de locura, nunca habría tenido que quedarse despierto noche tras noche por los gritos inhumanos de los presos. Si había alguien sin culpas en ese cuarto era él, seguro Karkaroff no. Pero sabía qué el mago conocía bien los puntos donde hacer palanca para quitarse de en medio, y que no iba a renunciar en ninguno de esos si significaba salvarse la vida.

“Sal, Rabastan.” dijo improvisamente Rodolphus a su hermano, en ese tono firme que el menor había oído muchas veces.

“Rodolphus, ha enviado a mí también aquí. No puedes pedirme...” Rabastan trató de protestar, pero fue pronto callado. Con la mirada en el triste mármol gris se dirigió afuera del cuarto, mascullando palabras incoherentes contra su hermano.

Rodolphus se giró de vuelta hacia Karkaroff, en aire desacato.

“Eres un gusano mucho más peor que el más malvado de los Mortífagos pueda ser, Igor. Nunca vas a cambiar.” siseó, viendo sólo una mirada de desdén en el hombre, llena del poco coraje que le quedaba.

“Al menos yo no soy un perdedor como a ti, Rodolphus. Mírate: vives en la sombra de tus pensamientos, eres al final de la fila y nadie te considera. ¿Qué tienes más que mí?” Karkaroff dijo esas palabras con la misma cadencia que a Rodolphus siempre le había dado asco.

“No tratar estos juguetes sutiles conmigo. Si piensas de afectarme de alguna manera, te equivocas. Sólo eres una víctima de tu misma cobardía.” murmuró, la voz casi rota por la inmensidad de un odio que ni siquiera sabía de poder sentir. Levantó la varita, cerrando los ojos. Esa bilis que lo envolvía, ese líquido venenoso que lo poseía, pateaba para obtener lo que había esperado todo ese tiempo.

Estaba como si Rodolphus fuera poseído por una creatura de otro mundo, que se burlaba de sus gestos y que lo había transformado en títere. Sin embargo, nunca se había sentido tan potente, ni tan cerca a la realización de un objetivo.

Nunca había obtenido lo que esperaba, mientras ahora estaba cerca de gustar el plato más refinado que un hombre pudiera desear. Lo de la revancha.

“Avada Kedavra.” siseó, disfrutando la última mirada aterrorizada de Karkaroff, que siempre iba a quedarse en su cara.

Cuando el brillo de luz verde lo golpeó, Rodolphus casi se sintió vacío, pero pronto fue rellenado por una calma irreal. Había llevado a cabo su tarea, la de Voldemort y la de su consciencia, irremediablemente manchada ya.

En una oración silenciosa, pidió que el alma del hombre frente a él no encontrara descanso ni en la eternidad.

Salió del colegio como a un fantasma, sin dejar rastros de su pasaje. Afuera, Rabastan lo esperaba, agitado. Rodolphus no sabía decir si el temblor fuera por el frio que aumentaba o por un miedo subyacente, que lo acompañaba a menudo en ocasiones como esta.

“¿Vamos?” dijo a su hermano, sin decir nada sobre lo que acababa de pasar. No había razón, llevaban una Marca en el brazo que explicaba bien sus deberes.

Accionar siempre, nunca hablar de eso.

Se alejaron en la sombra proyectada por Durmstrang en la nieve, antes de girarse para echar una última mirada al imponente edificio.

Rodolphus sonrió. Ese lugar iba a quedarse en su memoria como teatro de su mejor venganza, y como imagen de lo que le había devuelto la sangre en las venas en lugar del amargo veneno.

Se Desaparataron, listos a ser acogidos en el calor de casa.


End file.
